The Man I Knew
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: Holly Frost was told that someday she would do great things, and great things she did. Holly's an OC


I was four the first time I'd seen him. I was at the fair with my mum and dad and he's just been standing there, in the middle of the crowd, in front of a blue police box. I wanted to go and talk to him, but I blinked and he was gone. I thought about him a lot since I saw him and I saw him again when I was six. He had snuck into my room, gently shaking me awake. He told me his name was The Doctor and that he was a traveler.

"Where do you travel to?" I'd asked him.

"All kinds of places"

"Good places?" he smiled softly.

"Not all the time"

"Don't you get lonely?" I'd asked him. He nodded.

"Sometime, but sometimes a friend will go with me" He told me more about himself and I told him more about myself. He told me I was very smart for a six year old. Before he left he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Someday you will do great things Holly Frost"

I've been institutionalized here at John Milliard's Institution for the Criminally Insane since I was nine. My mother didn't believe my 'stories' about The Doctor. I was sixteen now, I've wasted seven years of my life being treated like a nut case. The Doctor still visited me from time to time and each time it was upsetting. I was thinking of the time he visited me when I was fourteen and sighed.

I rolled over onto my side and jumped slightly. I sighed, pulling the desk chair over and patting the seat. He pushed off the wall and plopped down in the chair.

"Missed you" I said quietly. He nodded, he never said he missed me, but he kept coming back. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to look at his face. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Aren't I always?"

I shook my head "No"

"I try to be" I shrugged.

"How's Donna?" his face fell and he shifted uncomfortably.

"She's fine" I studied his face.

"She left didn't she?" he swallowed.

"Yeah she left yeah"

"I'm sorry" he shook his head. "Take me with you" I said hopefully. He shook his head.

"No Holly" I frowned.

"Why not?"

"You know why"

"Look it can't be that bad, you keep coming back"

"Holly no. it's too dangerous and you're too young" I swallowed over the lump that was rising in my throat.

"Getting old Doctor"

"I've always been old" I slapped my hand over my mouth and threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"No" I said, ripping his hair.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"What if, what if" I said, my words catching as I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

"What if what?"

"What if you die?" I could tell he was smiling, even though I couldn't see his face.

"I won't die"

"What if you regenerate and I don't recognize you, I couldn't lose you"

"I would come find you and then you would know" I nodded, pulling back. "Oh!" he said, his face lighting up. "I almost forgot" he pulled something out of his pocket and held it or me to see. It was a single silver key held on a silver chain.

"Wh- what is it?" I stammered.

"It's a key" I nodded. "To Tardis" he said, sliding in over my head.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"In case I can't find you, then you can find me" he smiled "And it gives you another option" my eyes grew wide.

"Doctor! Why don't you just show yourself to my doctors and then I'll be released" he shook his head.

"No, I have you know where you are"

"Why?" he sighed, shaking his head and standing up.

"Remember what I told you when you were six," he said, walking to the door.

"Wait Doctor" I said, grabbing his arm. "I made this for you" I said, handing him a slightly wrinkled, folded in half piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked, taking it from me.

"Look" he looked down at me, pulling his glasses out of his pocket. He unfolded the paper and frowned.

"Is this?"

"They day we met"

"You drew this? How? You were six"

"I have a good memory"

"When did you draw this?"

"Two years ago in group, they make us draw different things all the time and I kept this one in case you came back"

"Thank you" he said, folding it and putting it into his pocket. He turned to leave but I still had his arm.

"Please don't go" he sighed, taking my face in his hands. His intense brown eyes bore into my greens ones.

"You make it so hard to leave"

My doctor clearing his throat brought me back to the present.

"Yes?" I asked, irritated.

"How are you today Miss Frost?"

"Fine"

"Haven't seen The Doctor lately have you?"

"No I haven't" they let me go to my room after that. I sighed as I flicked on my light.

"Ello Holly"

"Doctor" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "Why is it only ever every two years?"

"It's not always, I told you I would visit you every time it was in London"

"So you're only ever in London every two years?"

"No, remember that one time I was here every day for a whole week"

"Yeah that one time"

"Why do you always want to be near me? Do you fancy me?"

"No, I just eel that I need to be around you, that I need to be with you, to keep you safe" he smiled.

"You don't have to lie"

"I'm not. But what is it with you? Do you fancy me?" His smile dropped and he turned away. "Being a human and a girl I'm going to take that as a yes"

"The answer is no Holly" his voice was flat as he answered me.

"They're releasing me tomorrow" he spun around.

"They can't"

"They are" he groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair. "It's fine I'll just go with you" he shook his head. "You won't let anything bad happen to me I know that"

"Don't you understand? Bad follows me around, it's like a bad penny, always turning up"

"Please Doctor, I've been asking my whole life" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but you have to do something first"

I knock on the white wood door and stood back to wait. And old man answered the door after a moment and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to bother you but is Donna Noble here?"

"Yes just a moment" the old man disappeared and was replaced by a middle aged red haired woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Only if you're Donna Noble"

"I am" I let out a breath.

"I'm Holly Frost"

I brought the cup of tea to my lips, drinking in the hot liquid.

"You're thee Holly Frost?" I nodded. "And The Doctor sent you?"

"Yeah he wanted me to talk to you"

"I don't know what it is that he thought I'd tell you"

"Just tell me something"

The Tardis door was unlocked so I let myself in. He was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. I plopped down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes"

"What did she say?"

"Bunch of stuff" he cracked open an eye and looked at me.

"What kind of stuff?"

"The interesting kind" he ran across the Tardis and flung open the door, running down the street. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, shutting my eyes. He came back a moment later and I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" I said, opening my eyes to look at him. He shook his head.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere?"

"It's freezing" I said, wrapping my arms around myself. He smiled at me, shaking off his coat. He set it on my shoulders and I stuck my arms through. "Won't you be cold?" he shook his head. I stuck my hands in the pockets and felt something crinkle. I pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it. It was my drawing.

"You kept this?" I asked, holding up the paper. He turned to look at me.

"Of course" he said as he reached out for it. I placed it in his hand and he stuck it in his pocket. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our intertwined fingers and frowned. I smiled and he shook his head.

It was falling and it was falling fast.

"Doctor!" I screamed, pulling him back. It smashed to the floor and he blinked rapidly.

"You saved my life," he said breathlessly. I nodded. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tight. "That would have killed me"

"I know" I said, gripping his hair "I know"

"Thank you"

"I told you, you needed me"

"I do" he said, smoothing down my hair. "I do" I pulled back to look at him. He placed his hands on my face, whipping away a stray tear with his thumb. "I've always needed you" he whispered.

He was standing over me when I woke.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I asked groggily. He nodded. "Why?" he shrugged, leaning down to brush hair out of my face. I grabbed his hand with both of mine, pressing it to my forehead. He curled his fingers around mine and smiled.

"My birthday" I said suddenly.

"What about it?"

"It's tomorrow"

He had bought me a cake from the store, along with some candles. He pulled the plastic top off and set it on my lap. He stuck the candles in and lit them.

"Make a wish" he whispered.

They'd shot him just before he got in the Tardis.

"No!" I screamed, pulling him inside. "No" I said, laying him on the floor. I placed my hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but it kept seeping through my fingers.

"I'm fine Holly, it's only a bullet, I'll regenerate and it'll be fine" he gave me a weak smile. "Ah that hurts" he said, grabbing my arm.

"You're gonna be okay" I said, tears streaming down my face. He smiled, pulling me down close to him. He pressed his lips to mine and I suddenly forgot everything. His lips were soft against mine, gentle. I'm sure my lips were salty fr0om my crying but I didn't care. He pulled back and smiled, always smiling.

"I want you to know"

"Know what" I asked.

"That I love you" it was the last thing he said to me in that body.


End file.
